Burden (Redone)
by The Hero of Time 1998
Summary: ...Do you really want to be a Hero? A oneshot on how the Hylian Heroes had to suffer. (Confession and apology included)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Nintendo. If I did, this wouldn't be a ****_Fan_****Fic now, would it?**

**_Burden_**

Before I say anything else… Let me ask you a question.

_Do you really want to be a Hero?_

You do?

Well, take a hike up Death Mountain, kid. Being a Hero ain't all swords, shields and blonde princesses, you know.

…Wait, you don't?

Seriously, what the heck do they _put_ in those bedtime stories?

What is really is, is just:

Blood

Death

Sacrifice

Horror

Grief

Guilt

And Pain

Lots of it. Most of it not even on the body.

I know most of you would think that the Heroes of Legend are mystical and heroic beings, maybe even god-like in power and strength, since each of them has the power of the Goddess Farore within him. Maybe it's true.

But they do _not_ feel mystical. They do _not_ feel god-like. And they most certainly do _not_ feel heroic.

Each and every Hero, all known as Link, has had to suffer.

I mean, they're human beings, like you. They had hopes, dreams, maybe even childhood friends and crushes. They had likes, dislikes, maybe even rivals, a place to live and someone who looks after them. But they had to throw all that away.

With great power comes great responsibility.

…Yeah, yeah…I'm guessing you think this is one of those 'onus lectures' and all that, but no. I'll try not to bore you.

So anyways, back onto the subject.

Most of the Heroes were very young when they first started on their quest - one of them was _ten years old_ and barely knew how to _read_ for crying out loud; which just makes it all the more worse. In my opinion, I think the Goddesses should have chosen an adult, or just someone with a mature mind to do all the Hero work, and just leave all the kids alone.

But they just don't.

_A boy, hardly sixteen sobs into his hands, for only a moment ago, his best friend was blown off her loftwing and down past the clouds. 'She's dead,' he thinks to himself. 'She's dead, she's dead, she's dead.'_

_A child stared into the cold, dead eyes of the statue that was once his best friend_

_A warrior, whole yet fractured, trying desperately to forget the companions that only exist in his memories_

_A child crying silently as he clung to the grey, lifeless bark of the tree that was once his father, ignoring the faerie softly telling him to meet the Princess of Destiny_

_A lad weeping, tightly embracing the dead body of his uncle, a female voice in his head requesting his aid_

_An old man gazing out into the ocean, wondering if he should just disappear like the world he helped to destroy_

_A lad of barely sixteen running desperately from the beasts who want his blood to revive their master_

_An innocent youth, yet guilty, a child, but at the same time not, looking down at the horrors of a history gone mad and the suffering of a kingdom_

_A man who can't look into the sunset without longing for someone he had long since lost_

_A seafarer weeping over the family he had to leave behind for the call of destiny; one glimpse to his hand the only thing needed to remind him of the sister he left_

_A young boy trying to hold his innards in as his spirit companion shrieks in horror_

For all you Hyrulians out there…

You don't know how much your Heroes had to suffer for you.

So, I ask you once again…

_Do you really want to be a Hero?_

Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true…

**Aaaaaaand I do it again. Writing lame excuses for FanFics. Please be honest about what you think, I'm not a very skilled writer. I might even accept constructive criticism (cough cough NO FLAMES cough cough) if you really think I did a terrible job.**

**Added in:**

**Oh, and those 'Hero life thingies' in italics, most of them aren't even mine. (I'm really forgetful, honestly forgot to put this in. REEAAAAAALLY, really, really, really, really sorry, Q.Z) Most of them are all Queenie Z's. So no credit to me about those. In fact, those very lines made me get the idea for this FF.**

**I really do apologize for this; please don't hate me.**

**P.S.**

**Sorry this took so long to upload, I have absolutely no idea how to edit stories, and I'm pretty sure I screwed something up.**


End file.
